


Home: Sweet Dance

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Slow Dancing, So much sweetness, Sweet, but in modern times, gay cowboy dads, you'll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Dutch and Hosea are dancing, blissfully unaware to John and Arthur recording them.





	Home: Sweet Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this sickly sweet fic. The song is "You Had Me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney. I felt as if this song worked extremely well for this oneshot. Also, I honestly have no idea why I put Dutch and Hosea as lawyers, but it seemed to fit.

_“One word, that's all you said_  
_Something in your voice called me, turned my head_  
_Your smile, just captured me_  
_You were in my future as far as I could see_  
_And I don’t know how it happens, but it happens still_  
_You asked me if I love you, if I always will.”_

Music drifts past the moved furniture, and curls around the two figures in the living room. With movements measured to the song, the two men drift across the empty completely and utterly lost in each other’s embrace. They could have stayed like this forever, swaying with the other regardless of music playing or not.

_“Well you had me from hello_  
_I felt love start to grow_  
_The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_  
_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_  
_And now you won't let go_  
_I never even had a chance you know_  
_You had me from hello.”_

“Do you remember how we met?” Dutch whispers to his silver fox whose mouth quirks in response.

“How could I not?” Hosea responds, his voice soft and sweeping through Dutch’s body. “You had the quite the argument in court for your client. Something about the police overstepping the rights of your client, I believe.” There’s a gentle kiss pressed to his lips before Hosea goes on, “Who could have known that case would bring us together?” Dutch responds back with his own chuckle pressing his forehead to Hosea’s.

_“Inside I built a wall_  
_So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall_  
_One touch, you brought it down_  
_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_  
_And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again_  
_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in."_

__

“Yeah, who knew I wonder. I don’t regret it though, even it took a while to break through your walls.” Raising his hand to stroke Hosea’s cheek with his thumb, Dutch gazed up at the man who had stolen his heart in the courtroom. With a smile, Hosea kiss the inside of his palm before resuming their dance. “My silver fox.” He murmured, love laced throughout his voice, making Hosea blush and bite his bottom lip.

_“But you had me from hello_  
_I felt love start to grow_  
_The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_  
_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_  
_And now you won’t let go_  
_I never even had a chance you know_  
_You had me from hello.”_

Hosea pulled away to twirl Dutch before dipping him. A soft laugh echoes around the room from the roots of Dutch’s chest which brings a smile to Hosea’s face.

“You’re going to spoil me, Hosea.”

“I intend to.”

_“That’s all you said_  
_Something in your voice calls me, turns my head_  
_You had me from hello_  
_You had me from hello_  
_Girl, I've loved you from hello.”_

Unbeknownst to the dancing couple, their sons, John and Arthur, stood outside the recording their dancing fathers. Shooting Arthur a thumbs up, John ends the recording a few seconds after the music stops. Arthur can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips as the two dart up the stairs to post the video to social media.

The next morning the house wakes to John’s yell at the photo Dutch posted of John’s usual sleeping position.


End file.
